


Forever will be wy us

by Nayomiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayomiwa/pseuds/Nayomiwa
Summary: Akaashi pela primeira vez sentiu-se ciúme de Bokuto, e admitir isso era complicado para si. Pois, achava o sentimento totalmente desnecessário.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Forever will be wy us

**Author's Note:**

> História de situações que passo e tento melhorar a cada dia. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Revisada, mas sempre pode conter algum erro. Então perdões desde já.

Akaashi nunca se considerou alguém que sentisse ciúmes. Para ele, esse sentimento era totalmente desnecessário. Por que sentir ciúmes de uma pessoa que está tendo um compromisso consigo, por uma pequena atitude diferente? Bem bobo ao seu ver.

De acordo com os psicólogos (e o Google) ciúme é "a reação complexa a uma ameaça perceptível a uma relação valiosa ou à sua qualidade."

Ter alguém com quem você irá dividir uma vida não é fácil. Principalmente quando essa pessoa é tão carinhosa com pessoas específicas, e até mesmo seletiva. É uma situação complicada, e quando Keiji começou a torcer o nariz por ver tais comportamentos, sentiu-se despedaçar. 

O amor sempre será algo complicado, amar alguém sempre fará você dá-lhe com barreiras que nem mesmo seu psicológico estava preparado.

Lidar com um sentimento tão confuso dói, sentir medo de perder alguém, se sentir insuficiente com pequenas atitudes faz sua mente delirar. O colapso é forte, e ele sempre bate quando menos o seu coração espera.

Ele bate quando você está vulnerável, pois é assim que o ciúme te deixa.

Akaashi nunca pensou que veria Kuroo com um olhar incômodo. Ver sua amizade com Bokuto crescer foi inesperado, o quanto a conversa fluía melhor, as piadas internas, ou até mesmo os carinhos.

Keiji mentira se dissesse que não se incomodava o quanto falante era o Kotaro junto de Tetsurou. O sorriso era mais brilhante e durava mais tempo do que as maçãs do rosto aguentavam. Vê-lo às massagear de longe já era normal para si.

Perdera as contas de quantas vezes tinha se visto se repreendendo pelos pensamentos de querer desejar algum mal ao amigo. Mesmo não querendo, era inevitável. Se sentia vulnerável

\---

A noite era bela, estrelada e os flocos de neve finos caíam do lado de fora. Uma casa específica estava uma loucura, e às pressas eram grandes para se arrumar. Um encontro duplo que teria, foi marcado para a surpresa de Akaashi.

Longe de si que achasse ruins encontros duplos, mas pretendia passar a véspera de Natal apenas com Bokuto. Não falou, pois, pensou que em sua mente, passava a mesma coisa. Mas pelo visto encontrava-se enganado, e isso era frustrante.

Então com toda frustração do mundo que estava, colocou o cachecol para finalizar a roupa que vestia, observando o namorado trocar mensagens no celular com alguém.

— Eles estão a caminho, podemos ir agora. — Afirmou Kotaro sorridente, tirando os olhos do aparelho eletrônico encarando o amado.

— O que você está olhando? — Resmungou Akaashi desviando o olhar. Não podia negar, ficava um pouco sem jeito quando o namorado o encarava por tanto tempo.

— Nada. Não posso apenas admirar o quanto meu namorado é belo? 

Bokuto disse brincalhão, andando em passos rápidos até o balcão, pegando as chaves e se aproximando do amado.

— Idiota. — Resmungou Akaashi virando o rosto para o lado oposto, sua mão tocava no peito de Bokuto para lo afastar.

— Tentando se livrar de mim, meu amor? — Kotaro riu ladino, suas mãos foram para cintura bem conhecida, a apertando e puxando para mais perto. Vendo o rosto do namorado se afundando em seu pescoço.

Sentia as narinas de Akaashi inalando o seu cheiro amadeirado, sorria com isso. Não só por achar adorável, mas pelo fato de fazer um pouco de cócegas.

Mas toda essa alegria se foi quando sentiu o pescoço molhado. Keiji chorava? Por que ele chorava? Kotaro se desesperou, movendo as mãos para o rosto na esperança de tentar vê-lo, mas o que recebeu, foi apenas um não em aceno.

— Você sabe que pode me falar o que quiser, Keiji. — Bokuto falou, respirando profundamente. A quanto tempo ele estava mal e não percebeu? Fizera algo de errado? Céus, o que diabos aconteceu.

— Você ainda me ama? — Akaashi perguntou com a voz trêmula. Apertando a cintura de Kotaro com medo da resposta.

— É claro que sim. Por que você acha o contrário? — Bokuto apenas rio levemente com a pergunta boba. O que se passava na cabeça dele em?

— Eu tenho ciúmes de você, Bokuto. — Falou sem pausas, Bokuto não sabia se gostava disso ou se preocupava.

— Não era você que achava uma bobagem? — Caçou Kotaro, vendo o aperto novamente em seu corpo, não sabia o quanta insegurança Akaashi carregava, ficava triste por tê-lo passado isso.

— Eu achava, mas poxa, ver você com o Kuroo rindo mais, se aproximando mais, me dói. Eu não queria que doesse! — Keiji falava baixo, as lágrimas escorriam em sua face. Não sabia dizer se era alívio, ou medo de ter revelado aquilo. — Ele é meu amigo também, desejar mal para ele sem ao menos notar, me deixa confuso, me deixa mal. Eu me sinto inseguro com ele por perto, eu tenho medo que ele te leve de mim.

Bokuto escutou tudo atentamente, se pudesse bater na própria testa bateria, mas estava ocupado demais em afagar os fios escuros para se repreender. Não notou o quanto tinha se aproximado do Tetsurou, nos últimos dias.

Esqueceu de notar o quanto, querendo ou não, aquilo poderia parecer outra coisa. Não que fosse processo, mas também se sentiria inseguro se Akaashi se aproximasse de alguém do nada, saísse mais com ela e tivesse uma relação mais aprofundada. Nunca fora tão próximo de Kuroo, podia entender o medo que martelava a mente de Keiji.

— Ei, está tudo bem. — Falou após um tempo, movendo as mãos para as pequenas bochechas e as secando com o polegar. — Eu me aproximei do nada dele, saí muito com ele esses dias e até criamos algumas piadas internas. Mas sabe, no fim, nós sempre somo só bons amigos. Ele é nosso amigo Keiji. Eu amo apenas você, e se eu ria mais com ele, era porquê ele é um Idiota, e você é apenas um ser tão esperto, que eu apenas gosto de escutar falar e admirar. 

As palavras soaram nos ouvidos sutilmente, fazendo o coração de Akaashi acelerar. Não sabia quando Bokuto ficara tão bom em usar as palavras, mas agradecida por ele saber.

— Eu te amo. — Sussurrou Keiji. Tirando o rosto do fundo do pescoço, e pela primeira vez, encarando Kotaro após isso tudo.

— Ver você chorando me dói. — Revelou Bokuto, passando as mãos nas bochechas avermelhadas, vendo Akaashi sorrir pelo carinho.

— Desculpa, mas eu não estava aguentando mais. 

— Tudo bem, mas vamos. Se não, nós vamos atrasar.

\---

As ruas brancas pela neve, e os flocos ainda caíam para ela não perder o efeito tão belo rapidamente. Ruas decoradas, piscas-piscas coloridos por todo lugar, mas a grande árvore decorada era a que mais chamava atenção.

As pessoas espalhadas por todo lugar, andando de um lado para o outro observando a rua tão bela naquela época do ano. Os casais não estavam diferentes, ambos de mãos dadas e cada um com um chocolate quente nas mãos livres.

A noite era agradável e a brisa gélida batia nos rostos dos amigos que riam alegremente com as piadas bobas que Kuroo e Bokuto faziam. Kenma e Akaashi nunca sentiram a barriga doer tanto de apenas rir.

— Penso que, nós deveríamos fazer esses encontros mais vezes. — Comentou Kenma rindo.

— Eu concordo. — Revelou Akaashi, sentindo o olhar de Bokuto.

— Eu adoraria. — Confirmou Kotaro, apertando a mão do amado em felicidade. O que falou, realmente o deu uma boa confiança de volta.

— Eu também concordo, mas eu e o Kenma vamos em uma loja ali, nos esperem na árvore. — Kuroo disse sorrindo, puxando o namorado para longe, que não contestou. Era uma loja de animais. Deveriam comprar algo para o gato preguiçoso deles, ou teriam adotado um novo. Só saberia quando fosse visitá-los.

— Vem Keiji. — Puxou Kotaro o amado, o levando até o centro da árvore. 

— Por que especificamente aqui? — pergunto curioso. Vendo Bokuto sorrir ladino em resposta.

— Porque além de ser um ponto mais fácil, é bonito. Não acha? — Revelou olhando a árvore imensa em canto de olho, vendo o namorado sorrir admirado.

— Mas, além disso, hoje é um dia perfeito. — Kotaro falou docilmente, olhando no rosto de Keiji, que apenas o olhava duvidoso. — Sabe, você não precisa se sentir inseguro em relação a Kuroo e a ninguém. Pois, a partir de hoje, será para sempre nós, Akaashi. 

Após Kotaro dizer isso, uma pequena caixa aveludada azul, é tirada de seu bolso, mostrando as alianças douradas. Uma delas, com um pequeno diamante em cima.

— Para sempre nós, Kotaro. — Akaashi disse com os olhos marejados de felicidade. Realmente, não esperava por aquilo.

— Sempre, Keiji. — Bokuto falou rapidamente, selando seus lábios ao do - agora - noivo. Pensar nisso fazia seu peito acelerar.

No fim, o ciúme e a insegurança que Akaashi sentia, sumiu. Não sabia se iria voltar, mas se voltasse, lembraria das palavras que Bokuto disse para si nessa noite de Natal. 

"Pois, a partir de hoje, será para sempre nós, Akaashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história também foi um especial de Natal, por isso é mencionado a época.
> 
> Mas eu acho ela muito fofa, por isso resolvi postar aqui. Espero que tenham gostado:3


End file.
